UnderZim
by EpicFangirling
Summary: An Undertale Au with the Invader Zim characters. Zim must make it to the end of the Underground to save his leaders!
1. PROLOUGE

PROLOGUE

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and ALIENS. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were somehow victorious. They sealed the Irken leaders underground with magic spell. Many years later, humans opened the barrier and accidentally closed it behind them. … They weren't all that smart. Now stuck with the humans, who couldn't remember how to get out, the Irken leaders claimed the underground was their kingdom, and now live in somewhat harmony with those humans. The Irken Invaders sometimes try to free their leaders, but it doesn't always go right….

Even Later….(Mt. Ebott, 201X)

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.

"Who cares about stupid legends! Nothing can defeat the power of ZIM!" Zim announced to his absent audience.

He began to peek over the giant hole when suddenly…

"Gah!" He yelled as he fell down into a patch of flowers. "Stupid tree root…"

It looked like there was nowhere to go but onwards, so he started walking.


	2. Chapter 1: ERM, WELCOME?

CHAPTER ONE: ERM….WELCOME TO THE UNDERGROUND?

As he walked to the next room, Zim stopped when he saw something hovering in the distance. Slowly, he started to walk up to it. He was in….A ROOM WITH A MOOSE.

"Squeak" The little floating moose squeaked.

"NOOOOO! NOT A MOOSE!" Zim screamed.

"..." Zim looked over. The moose was just floating there. "Are you gonna do something?..." He asked the moose.

"Squeak." The moose squeaked.

And then a giant laser came out of his back.

"...GAHHHHHH" Zim screamed.

Just as Zim got ready to do something, something blasted the moose and it went flying. A tall figure with purple clothing came out.

"Well that was weird. Did you make that thing? You're weird."

"My tallest?" Zim asked to who was obviously Almighty Tallest Purple.

"Um….no..My Name is…."He looked around, trying to find an idea.

"To-eh-erm….."

"Toriel?" Zim asked.

"Yes! Im Toriel." "Toriel" said.

"Take me to the tallest Toriel!" Zim said, oblivious one was right there.

"Hm...sure." Toriel snickered, getting an idea.

A few minutes later, after going through some puzzles(with Toriel trying to ditch Zim a lot), they came to a more open room.

"Ok Zim. The tallest are close. I'm going to go get them. You wait here. NO LEAVING THE ROOM!" Toriel said, barely able to not laugh.

"Eh...ok" Zim replied.

"Oh, and take this cell phone!" Toriel was starting to giggle now. Zim took the phone.

"Toriel" ran to the end of the room and out of the door, laughing all the way.

Zim sat down and waited, getting prank calls from Toriel every so often. But we all know Zim, he got annoyed after a while and kept walking.

AN: Thanks for the good review guest! And thank you Princess-Josie-Riki for the favorite! I thought no one was going to read this, but now I'll work on more new chapters!


	3. Chapter 2: MEETING NAPSTAKEEF?

As Zim kept walking, getting into a few fights, but annoying the people so much they walked away, he was almost there when something blocked his path. It was a kid with a sheet over his head who kept saying "Z" out loud repeatedly, pretending to be asleep.

"NOOOOO!" Zim cried in agony. "Blocked from my path! I must get around somehow!"

"Why don't you move it by force…." Whispered someone in his ear.

"Huh?" Zim looked behind him, saw nothing there, and shrugged. "Yes! I, ZIM, will move it by force!"

As he went to go move the human it mumbled, "I'm not feeling up to it right now."

"...Ok then! I, ZIM, will step over you!" Zim stepped over the kid and started walking away.

"Wait!" The kid took of his sheet and looked back at Zim. "I need a bestest friend!" Keef yelled.

"Hmmm…..Earthling, you have been chosen to be my friend." Zim announced.

"Now go away, that's enough friendliness for now."

"OK!" Napsta-keef yelled and ran away.

AN: Changed the name to UnderZim since InvaderTale was already taken...will make the chapters longer in the future, stay determined!


End file.
